I am my fathers' Daughter
by RubyEmerald
Summary: This is somewhat a what if story. Basic Outline Brady is now 13 years old, and has been growing up with The Chosen ever since she was taken away the first time in Series 2. Trudy has gone along with it, and yeah read if it interests you. PG for language a


****

****

N/A I own no bit of Cloud 9 productions or in any relation or working position to the Tribe. I am only profiting on the sheer enjoyment you shall get from this. My grammar sucks and I try to edit as best I can. I don't own the characters except the ones that are not in the character list of the tribe. Please be nice in flaming me and give "Constructive" criticism if you want to fight at least be intelligent. Other than That Enjoy;)

****

**I am my father's Daughter**

****

****

**_~In the year of our lord Zoot 2102~ _**

**_October 17th_**

****

**_Today I sit by my mother's grave and ponder my lonely thoughts. I never knew her long, but in the time I had with her she brought warmth to my heart and thoughts to my head. I didn't even get to say goodbye and now it has been one year since she left this world. She lies in a motionless state beneath me, decaying from the moisture of this horrible world. I hate the _****_Chosen_****_ for what they did to her. I hate them all! _**

****

**_How could they deceive me with such lies of the real reason why I must leave? I am "The Daughter of Zoot" rightful successor to the _****_Chosen_****_ throne. Now that my mother is gone from my side there is no safe place for myself in "The Guardians' plan". I am considered a bastard, and not fit to receive such a succession. Now that the whore whom is called Tai-san has waltzed her way in and has be- fitted _****_Jaffa_****_ with a male heir I am pushed aside like some entrée dish. _**

****

**_To the previous months before Mothers' death I only suspected that the deflowered girl was trying to make moves into the spot-light to talk to _****_Jaffa_****_ about her righteous ways. But now being into the present, which once was the future I know now that those are all lies. It was even more than just to get a little bit of spot-light. It was to take the whole lot of the _****_Chosen_****_ crusade, and leave me with nothing. I am my father's daughter and I will avenge his soul and my mothers to all the people for falling to such things 'Tai-san" says. As Lord Zoot is my witness I will prevail!!!_**

****

Closing the book and placing it at her side, Brady had then tucked her legs in so that her chin met with the knees. Huddling from the October winds she rocked back and forth on the grave of Trudy. Misty-eyed she wiped the chilled tears away hoping nobody would notice. 

Growing up every child of the Chosen was always fearful to show any emotion. It was common for the children not to cry, for if one emotion could be heard by Jaffa it was instantly time to receive a punishment. Even all the babies from the mother plant in those days would learn quickly not to cry. And it's been that way ever since, but Brady reminded herself that she was away from the tainted cult now so she didn't stop. 

A hooded Chosen that was looking after the horse and carriage looked over to Brady. Sighing and still intent to make sure that she was safe, tied the ropes on the horses while still guarding her. 

Taking in a deep breath he called out. "Your Highness if we are to make it to the city in time we must leave before night falls!" 

Brady rolling her eyes grabbed her diary and stood up frustrated she thought to herself. _"If I am condemned to be a bastard, why then am I still considered "Your Highness"?" _Without even caring to say it out loud she bowed her head as she walked the long way across the field back to the carriage. Not even caring to look at her guard she jumped onto the back of the carriage and sat in covering herself in the dew moist hay. 

Brady instantly fell asleep. The carriage noises soothed her and put her into a coma-like sleep that did not arouse her once for a long amount of time. By the time she awoke the sun had dimmed leaving a cascade of purple and orange sky, and then the carriage had stopped. Wiping remains of hay in her hair she looked around. 

"Guard this doesn't look like Sector 9 at all?" Brady questioned to the back of the hooded guard.

"I am not your guard Brady…" 

Shocked and appalled to hear her name being chanted by such a low character she stood to herfeet in the carriage. "I beg your pardon? You low piece of t scum you know what to call me!"

Waiting for the apologies and the righteous status to her name, Brady stood there just like she was brought up to do address her people as courageously and pretentious as she could possibly do. But the hooded fake guard did nothing except make soft laughs.

"Oh Brady what are we going to do with you? You were brought up just the way Jaffa intended too." 

And with that the fake guard pulled down his hood and then Brady let out a gasp. A gasp that so vile she was never able to perform until now. Finally gathering enough spit to detach her mouth. She whispered softly…

"Luke?"  

****

****

****

****


End file.
